


Cats and Canines

by CheyF



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Adorable, After they get home, Cats, Endgame Fixer, F/M, Living Together, Love, One Shot, baths, canines, mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyF/pseuds/CheyF
Summary: She's definitely a dog person.





	Cats and Canines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheile (Cheile)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheile/gifts).



> As I was wasting time on Tumblr this afternoon, looking at all of the Trek posts, the mush of J/C gifs and pics, the clips of cute baby animals, and the general blend that is my Tumblr, I got to thinking. That’s always a scary prospect, because no one knows what they’ll get next out of my mind. Anyways, this is what you get when I type in this state.

The thing that drove her crazy, was the fact that he insisted he keep that mess of a cat. 

They’d moved in together shortly after the one year anniversary of Voyager’s return. Really, though, for months before, she’d found herself sequestered with him in his cozy condo by the beach. The cat had taken to her immediately, curling up against her stomach and licking her fingers almost every time she wasn’t standing.

Chakotay said that the cuddly stray had come to him days after he left Seven, three months after they’d come home. She’d quickly wormed into his heart, but she didn’t take to everyone so well. 

When the Doctor had come for a visit, shortly after Alley cat hat moved in, the ginger feline avoided the strange hologram’s hands, wary of capture.

When Seven had come to return a few of Chakotay’s things found in her apartment, the cat was more aggressive, protecting the man she’d adopted. It diffused what might have been a long, awkward moment as the former borg handed him the box. Instead, the low, displeased growl at his feet had registered minor alarm (or was it displeasure?) from Seven. 

When Kathryn came to him, one evening after he’d crossed her path at Starfleet and invited her to dinner, Alley was purring at his heels before he even opened the door. He invited his former captain to sit on his couch as he went to the kitchen to get coffee, only to come back to a sight. Alley had jumped lithely onto the back of the sofa and presently had her head buried in Kathryn’s hair, paws on one uniformed shoulder, rumbling and kneading with her cold nose in Kathryn’s ear.

Kathryn just sat stone still, hear head cocked just a bit towards her new friend, her eyes watching the intruder’s tail whipping happily along. Her fingers soon found a spot on the cat’s neck and scratched it affectionately. 

She’d heard him mumble, “She must know another cat when she meets her,” but she shrugged and dropped her hand to accept her mug.

He knew she knew he’d been single for a couple months, so they didn’t linger on painful conversation for long. She talked about working with Admiral Paris again and her visits to Tom and B’Elanna. He gushed about his new students for the semester and poker nights he still shared with Mike, Tom, and Harry.

Chakotay had inquired politely about her relationship status before leading her to the kitchen to sit at the table as he pulled the pan from the cooler and poured wine.

Long moments, she was quiet, long enough to take three sips of wine and shift twice in the hardwood chair. 

“Still no one. Maybe I’m just a destined spinster.” She’d sighed and taken another drink.

“What about me?” He’d blurted without thinking, but then he decided he might as well go all in. “I mean, you and me. We could give it a shot.”

He dried his hands after putting the lasagna into the oven, then moved his wine glass to the table across from her. 

Standing in front of her, he secured her wine glass as well, and encouraged her to stand, his hands guiding her by the waist.

“Do you still love me?” He asked, pulling her into his arms.

“I always have.” She wrapped her arms around him and sighed happily.

Alley galloped into the kitchen, sliding on the tile to stop at Chakotay’s feet, just as lips met.

Ankle lovingly nuzzled by the cat, his tongue found Kathryn’s and his hands found her hips.

oOoOo

The fluffy runt was purring as it rubbed against her legs every morning, leaning into lazy circles as Kathryn got her first coffee. She’d only lived in the condo for a month, but it was such a comfortable arrangement, she felt like they’d been domestic for years.

She’d admitted to him, as she’d started to stay at night, that she was more of a dog person. 

He’d said he was a cat person, and he’d always supposed that people liked either animal based on what they tended towards in human companionship as well. 

oOoOo

Tonight, months later, her mind finally caught up on the conversation, realization ringing clearly as she sat in the bath listening to the rain. Downstairs, Chakotay was cleaning up after dinner before he joined her.

 

She was a cat.

Chakotay’s cat.

She wrapped herself around him when he made her coffee, snuffling into his neck and purring seductively into his ear.

Her career required independence, something she treasured, something he respected- allowing a certain level of aloofness in her personality.

In bed, she basked in morning sun, stretching into him until her back arched deliciously. 

Oh, goodness, she even resembled the cat, as much as one could- small, copper-haired, and graceful.

As her thoughts moved along the swirling tendrils of lavender and relaxation, she came to another conclusion.

Not only was she like a cat, so naturally a cat person like Chakotay would be drawn to her, but he embodied the admirable traits of the canine persuasion, drawing Kathryn to him as well, proving his earlier comment true. She might be Chakotay’s kitten, but Chakotay was her wolf.

He was loyal, playful, protective, beautiful, and devoted. He made her squeal with delight as they romped on the weekends, his touch also gentle when she was overwhelmed. Provocative eyes undressed her over coffee at the cafe, riling her boiling insides until she blushed. His heart was in tune with her own, like a companion who could conceive of no one else to be with. 

Many nights she woke to the silence of 0300 when the first transit shuttles reflected lights into the window playing against the wall, his ear to her breast, his breathing in sync with the pulse of her heart. Warm breath tickled the fine hairs on her bare stomach as he exhaled, a large hand cradling her head and it’s mate splayed across her hip.

They embodied many similar drives and goals- happiness, small pleasures, and adventure. They approached each goal differently- and those differences made them work even better as they complimented each other.

 

Eyes closed and her head resting on a towel over the curved edge, she felt a disturbance in the water.

Opening one eye, she grinned as Alley peeked over the edge and swatted at the mountains of suds. Kathryn moved her fingers in the bubbles until soft paws patted at her skin. As soon as the cat felt water splash on the pads of her paw she dropped back to the floor and mewled, worried that Kathryn might be swallowed up by the wet entity.

Rolling her head back and breathing deeply, she relaxed again and began to doze.

Chakotay held Alley, watching the woman in his bath, small moans of contentment slipping from her mouth every few minutes.

Quietly, he set the cat down and took off his clothes.

Waking the wall panel with a tap, he had the water in the tub reheated and slipped in behind her. Kathryn’s limp limbs accepted his manipulations and her eyes only cracked open, glimmering blue following his movements with interest until she was settled between his legs.

“Do you think you’re ready for tomorrow?” His hands wandered over her body as she moved on instinct, on the cusp of sleep, wriggling her hips towards his fingers. 

“To marry you? Yes.” She hummed.

The warm currents created by their movements lapped the bubbles just over the edge of the tub, much to Alley’s dismay.

“To have everyone give me looks for waiting so long?” Her breathing hitched with the next wave in the water. “Not as much.”

“They won’t say anything. They’re just happy we’re getting married and they get to see it. I imagine there’s still a pool and someone will get a pay out.” He leaned forward and curled around her as more of the bath overflowed onto the floor with increasing frequency.

“It’s you isn’t it.” She shuddered in his arms.


End file.
